Crossroads
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: After a one night stand with a new up and coming rock star, Mimi bails. Not bothering to tell anyone either. She high-tailed it to America taking some unknown baggage with her. Now, she is home and sporting a brand new accessory or two.
1. Welcome home Mimi and Jared?

It wasn't supposed to be this _complicated_. It was just to be a one night thing apparently. Just to celebrate how well his gig had gone. To celebrate him making it to the road of success. There was never supposed any kind of repercussion. Most of all, not one to this magnitude.

Fear coursed through every nerve in Mimi's body, most of all in her stomach.

"No no no." The brunette chanted staring at her barely clothed body. Her hands were hovering over her stomach. _Her stomach that was beginning to show an undeniable bump._

Tears began to sting her eyes as her hands jerked away from the bulge.

It had just been a stupid mistake! This was never supposed to happen! She hadn't even seen him since then! The way he treated her the morning after…she couldn't stay after that. Now this…

So much for the date she was going to go on. At least she wasn't at home where everything (and everyone) could find out. She was safely tucked into the skies and freedoms of America.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Here just when she was finally ready to let go of the man of her dreams/nightmares and he finds one last way to keep her. He wasn't even aware he was doing it, but he was. Now he had a forever hold on her, due to their unborn child growing inside her.

As unexpected and bad as it was, she was glad she had this baby. It was the exact thing she needed, seeing as she couldn't see any of her friends now.

***

"Meet your mommy." The doctor, who had just finished delivering Mimi's baby, was handing the baby boy to her.

"My baby." Mimi breathed as she took the baby blue bundle from the balding man.

Inside the blanket was a tiny dirty blonde haired baby boy. He was most beautiful thing she has ever seen and she had seen lots of beautiful things.

"Oh my." She wiped the sweat off her face with her shoulder, never shuffling the baby. Even though he was wide awake and crying.

"His name?" The nurse who had stood beside her during the delivery asked. The nurse has also become a very good friend of hers.

"Name?" Oh yeah! "Jared." She didn't know where she had heard it, but she had liked the name.

"Wonderful." The nurse smiled and charted the name.

"Hello little man." Mimi beamed down at the crying boy, "Nice to finally meet you."

* * *

"_Come home."_

"_No Daddy. I've made a new life here."_

"_No, you've made a mess there. I've got an apartment set up for you. Its close to home, but far enough for you to feel free." Mimi's father was arguing with her over coming home._

"_You _really_ don't want me to Daddy. A lot of things have changed."_

"_Are you still Mimi?"_

"_Yes." Mimi admitted with a sigh._

"_Are you still crazy and die your hair different colors of the rainbow?" He pressed._

"_Sometimes."_

"_Are you still my little girl?"_

"_Yes, Daddy." Dang. He won. "When is my plane? Don't act like you haven't already charted the flight and all."_

"_In three days. Pack what you need and come. I'll send someone to get the rest of it once your home." Her father continued._

"_But I-"_

"_No buts. I mean it. I'll see you when you're home."_

That was how she got here. By a phone call one afternoon from her adoring and pushy father. That's why she is standing in the middle of her father's foyer right now with Jared resting on her hip. She was trying to figure out how to tell this to her father. 'Daddy, I missed but I had a had a kid.'? 'Dad, met your grandson.'? 'Hey, Daddy, this is Jared…your grandson.'? She'll just have to wing it.

Her ears picked up the sound of her father's heavy footsteps coming up the hall.

"Is that my baby girl?" The steps quickened and Mimi's heart lodged itself in her throat.

"Daddy?" She called, readjusting Jared.

A shadow came out of the hall, her father following, "Honey I-" He paused for a second, the joy in his eyes fading, "Mimi?"

Okay so her hair wasn't pink, blue, yellow, or red. It was her natural chestnut brown with platinum blonde highlights streaming through it and it hung down to the middle of her back in loose curls. She had managed to get back the natural form of her body after she had Jared, luckily the fat just melted away. Everything except her hair was the same…well Jared was a new thing as well.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled.

Her father didn't answer, his eyes were fixed on Jared.

Mimi sucked in a deep breath and began to explain, "Daddy, meet Jared," She rubbed her nose against Jared's, "your grandson."

"Grandson?" Yes, he sounded totally flabbergasted.

Mimi just nodded.

Trying to lessen the awkwardness, Mimi's father extended out his arms to take the child. After a minute, Mimi gave Jared over. The large man studied the tiny blonde boy carefully. His _grandson_? Where did this blonde hair come from anyway?

"How did-"

"Doesn't matter. He is my entire life now." Mimi stroked one of Jared blonde curls.

Jared's eyes focused hard on the large man that was holding him. Mimi was waiting for him to start crying, he only liked being held whenever she was holding him. Instead, he just stayed focused on the man's face. Then it happened. Jared's face contorted and he turned to find her, tears welling in his large blue eyes.

"Daddy, here." Mimi extended out her arms to take her son back. "He really doesn't like being held by anyone else."

"Oh right. Um. I think we-"

"I know we need to talk, but right now I just wanna settle into my new apartment. Jared needs to take a nap."

"I know, I just-I missed you so much and-" Before her father could finish there was a sound of laughter echoing through the house.

"What?" She braced Jared and twisted around to find the source.

Suddenly, several voices shouted out, "WELCOME HOME!" at her.

All throughout the room her friends, most of which she'd known since childhood, popped out from behind furniture and corners.

Mimi's mouth fell open as more and more of her friends jumped out. They'd heard everything?

Just as her father reacted, their smiles faded and their became fixed on Jared, who was terrified and clinging to Mimi.

There was Sora, her best friend for the entirety of her life, standing behind a large deep red sofa. Tai, who had finally learned how to cut and brush his hair, was next to her. Joe, who looked just the same as always, was standing next to the hall corner. Kairi and TK, looking adorable as ever but even taller, came out of the closet. Izzy, wearing a dark colored suit and well kept hair, came out of the stairwell door. Then there was _him._ Mr. Too-busy-trying-to-be-a-rock-star-to-care-about-his-friend's-feelings himself. Wearing his faded tattered blue jeans, dark gray T-shirt that made his guitar muscles stand out amazingly, his hair perfectly messy as usual, his eyes were still ocean blue, and his face just as sarcastic as ever.

Like everyone else's eyes, his were fixed on the blonde boy Mimi was holding in her arms.

"Meems?" Tai spoke up first and Mimi turned to face him.

Mimi bit her lip as her eyes locked onto Tai's face. Only he didn't keep his shocked look, his face melted into a smile as he jumped the couch to come and take the baby.

"Who is this?! You started the next generation of Digidestines without the rest of us?" Tai did steal Jared from Mimi successfully.

The tears that had threatened to fall out of fear, leaked out in happiness. They continued to stream out as Tai began to play with Jared. "His name is Jared." She finally sniffled out.

"Jared? What a fitting name. Hello Jared, I'm Tai." Tai took Jared's tiny hand in his own and shook it.

Slowly everyone else started to crawl out from their hiding places and towards them.

"Is he-" Sora began, but Mimi cut her off.

"Yes. He is _my_ son." Mimi wasn't ashamed of her son. He was the light of her life.

"How old is he?" Tai asked as Sora stole Jared from him.

"About 17 months." Mimi answered. Matt's eyes still hadn't moved from Jared. Which was causing an uneasy feeling to stir in her stomach.

"Really? Wow!" Tai was still playing with Jared even though Sora had him.

Matt took his own step forward now, with several more followed. Each one making Mimi's heart squeeze tighter.

"Good to see you again. But I have to go, I need to be at my show in an hour. Bye Mimi. Bye Little Man." Matt walked right past her and straight towards the door.

Heartless as damn ever. Didn't even bother looking at his son! Well if she was going to be fair, he didn't know. Still! He could have at least made an effort not to be a two week old dead buzzards tail!

"Yeah. Bye." Mimi muttered.

"Matt! You ass! Stay a while. We just got Mimi back, plus Jared, and you're already taking off?"

"Its okay, right Mimi? We understand that when one us has to leave, they _have _to leave." Matt's voice was distant and cold.

"Yeah. It was nice to see you."

"Pleasure as always. Maybe I'll see you some other time."

"Fine!"

"Perfect!" With that he slammed the door and left.

After a another pregnant pause, Sora spoke up, "House warming party at Mimi's new apartment?"

Everyone replied in unison, "Yeah!"

Mimi herself wasn't so thrilled, but nonetheless she followed the migrating herd out the door after she had managed to get the crying Jared back.

_Hope you enjoyed this! I don't know if I should keep going so let me know!_

_RAWR_


	2. Company and presents

The house warming (Apartment warming?) went as well as it could have. Tai, Sora, and Kari all fought over Jared the entire time. Joe and Izzy helped Mimi set up Jared's bed and other play things while this was going on. TK spent most of the time apologizing for his brother's rude behavior, saying he has been having lots of issues lately.

"Its okay. He is on his way to being a rock star I don't mind. That's Matt for you." Mimi tried to laugh off most of what he was saying.

"On his way? He is!" TK bellowed back. Yeah, there is your devoted little brother pride. "He should have stayed longer though."

"Honestly, its okay."

"Guys! Time to give Mimi her gifts!" Sora called out, she was holding Jared in front of her and twisting to keep Tai from getting him.

"Right." Joe said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Awesome!" Kari and TK shouted in unison.

"Prodigious!" Izzy added in.

Joe went first, after retrieving a package from his car, he gave the thin box wrapped in hot pink wrapping to her.

"Do I have to tear the paper? Its such a nice color!" She gingerly took the box from his hold. It wasn't heavy, but it did weigh more than she expected it.

"I'll give you the roll of it some other time." Joe laughed.

"Okay." She slid her fingers under the paper and began to open it.

Everyone was watching with anticipation, well everyone but Tai. He was waiting for Sora to be off guard so he could get Jared back. He always did relate with kids more than he did people his own age.

"Joe you shouldn't have." Inside the wrapping paper was a thin box alright. Cause it contained a brand new pink _laptop_. "Its too much."

"No! I was debating getting you all the music software, but that will have to be a birthday present." Joe replied happily.

"Maybe your's should have been last, huh?" Tai, who was hovering behind the soft black leather couch, had a very sarcastic look on his face, causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

"Us next!" Kari shoved a tiny box with silver wrapping into Mimi's hands.

"I might just use all this wrapping paper and redo my walls. Its all so pretty." Mimi got the paper off and lifted the lid off the small rectangular box. Inside was a silver bracelet with a heart charm that was made of a soft pink pearl, "Its beautiful."

"Yeah, we had couldn't decide between it and the star one so we closed our eyes and told the sales person to hand us one." TK commented.

"Well I love it." Mimi took a few more seconds to admire the object before the next gift was given to her.

"I hope you enjoy these." Izzy said with a smile as he handed her a lime green bag.

Inside was a 'welcome home' card with a gift certificate to a salon along with a pack of burnable CDs and DVDs.

"Thanks Izzy. That's really sweet." She set the bag at her feet with a gracious smile.

"Tai give her my gift." Sora ordered, bouncing Jared up and down on her knee. Amazingly he gave up crying a long time ago. Mostly because, he loved the funny faces Tai was making behind Sora's back.

"You get up and give it to her. I'll hold Jared while you do."

"Nope."

"Dang it." Tai gave up the argument and went to retrieve both Sora's gift and his.

He gave her Sora's gift, which was in a tall silver bag, first. And it too, was heavier than it looked.

With a sweet smile Mimi opened the bag.

"Oh, Sora! Its so cute!" From the bag, Mimi lifted a white and pink swirled sundress.

"That's not all." Sora dodged another grab from Tai.

With a curious look, Mimi dug further. "Matching Cowboy boots!" Mimi pulled them out and admired the objects. "I haven't owned a pair since elementary school. I cant wait to wear them out."

"I knew you would love them. Tai, you're last." Sora dictated.

"I know." With a sigh Tai handed the small white bag he had over to her.

Mimi opened the bag carefully, you never knew with Tai. Inside was a white bear holding a tiny blue box. Just as carefully, she opened the tiny box.

"Aww, Tai is so adorable." She pulled a tiny silver chain with a silver heart pendant hanging off it, out of the box

"Glad you like it." He muttered bashfully. "It's a locket."

"You guys are really too much. You're gifts are all still on their way over! I feel so bad I cant give them to you tonight." Mimi tried to blink away the rush of tears she felt.

She looked around the living room at the smiles and friendly faces. These were her friends. Why on earth would she ever abandon them over anything?

"I missed you guys so much." She smiled as some tears fell, but were quickly wiped away.

"Aw!" Sora, still holding Jared, crossed the room first and engulfed Mimi in a hug with her free arm. Kari was next taking the free side. Then all the boys gathered round and hugged, leaving just enough room for Jared to not be crushed.

"We missed you too. Now that we have you back, you cant ever leave." Kari squeezed her tighter.

"I don't plan on leaving." Mimi laughed as everyone retracted back to their spots.

"Oh yeah. Here is Matt's gift. He gave it to me to give to you." Tai rummaged in his pocket and pulled a small rectangle that was wrapped in green.

What on earth could Matt have gotten her?

She had to accept it of course, so she extended out her hand and retrieved the package from Tai.

With more caution than before she tore a corner of the paper off; then stopped with a quiet gasp.

"What is it? You know Matt is the trickster and does weird stuff!" Sora tried to peer around Mimi's shoulder, but Mimi put the package down in another bag.

"Oh, its just him being him." Mimi struggled to laugh, trying to hide her heated cheeks.

"You're not going to tell us?" Tai asked with an arched brow, he'd given up almost on Jared and was draped over the back of the couch.

Mimi shook her head, flailing her hair back and forth.

"Oh well." Tai said, but Sora's eyebrow quirked.

"So, tell me all about this came to be." Mimi wanted to change the subject, so she picked Sora and Tai's relationship.

"What?" They asked in unison, Tai propping up to look at her.

"You two." She grinned.

"What?!" Sora boomed.

"No way! She is psycho! I cant handle her. We fought every other day." Tai's arms gave out and he slid forward over the couch; then onto the floor.

"You weren't exactly Mr. Perfection. We couldn't go out for him going to soccer." Sora added in with a sour expression.

The other four guests burst out in laughter at the scene.

"You've been gone far too long." TK laughed out.

"Yeah." Kari agreed, holding onto TK's arm for support.

"Plus she is greedy, take Jared for example. Wont share." Tai had finally managed to regain some composure.

"I will too! Kari, TK, Joe, or Izzy would you like to hold Jared?" Sora offered the surrounding group.

"Yeah!" Kari jumped up first.

"I wanted to play with him." Tai whined.

"Hey," Mimi was trying to suppress her laughter as she petted Tai's freshly tasseled hair, "He is here for the rest of his life, don't worry. He'll need someone to teach him soccer."

With some though Tai answered, "Okay. We start as soon as he can walk."

"So long as you don't hurt him." Mimi leaned back into her recliner.

"I would never!"

"I know."

After another hour of laughing, reminiscing, and passing Jared around it was time for everyone to leave. Well, it was Jared's bed time and it was getting late.

"Thank you guys. I cant wait to hang out again." She bid everyone goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Finally, she could bathe Jared and put him to bed. With a happy attitude she did so, singing happy tunes the entire time.

"Night my Prince." She kissed his sleeping face and lowered him into his crib.

Now she can shower! With eagerness she hurried to the bathroom. After starting the water, she began to remove her clothes. She felt so dirty. Just as she fought her shirt off there was a knock on the door.

"Come on!" She growled and pulled her shirt back on.

She took quick steps into the living room and too the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"Your neighbor." A man's voice called.

"Who?" Why would a neighbor come by this late?

"Matt. Now open the door." She sounded wore out.

After a quick mental argument with herself, she opened the door.

"Welcome home." He walked straight into the living room.

"Can I help you?" She asked, trying to not let the fact her heart was skipping beats show.

"Nah. I've had enough of your help." He was still covered in sweat.

"Then leave and what was with the…..I wouldn't even call it a gift?!" Mimi growled, she just wanted to shove him right back out the door and slam it in his face.

"Oh. Well, I figured you could use them since you're a one-night person." He shrugged and fell onto the couch.

"I'm not a-" She squeezed her first. "Get out. You're rude and not welcome here." She tried to say it with a firm voice.

"And to think I blew off my girlfriend to come and see you." His voice was just as perfect as ever.

"I don't care. You just want to come and annoy me." She countered.

"Is your shower running?" Opps. She'd forgotten about that.

"Awesome. That's just what I need." He lifted from the couch.

"What? No go to your girlfriend's and take a shower!" Mimi followed him as he went through the house.

"I wont be long." He beat her to the door and locked it.

"Matt! Matt get out here now!" She tried to be as quiet as possible…Jared wouldn't go back to sleep if she woke him up.

He didn't respond, "Darn him!"

Frustrated, she marched into the living room and sat on the couch to wait. Where did he get the idea he could just barge into her apartment, get in her shower, and….annoy her? At least she was considering the idea of peace, now she wont even let that thought creep into her mind.

Might as well give him back his stupid present as well. In a huff, she retrieved the small box from the bag she had stowed it in; then returned to her place on the couch.

He'd always been difficult, but as a teenager she thought it was cute trait. Now it was just bothersome to think about.

"That felt amazing. Your dad set you up with a nice place." His voice spooked her out of her mental rant.

"Admire it some other time with more people here." She snapped in response turning to look at him.

She wasn't expecting him to be in only those worn jeans, his naked chest still wet and a white towel resting on his head, from where he had been drying his hair.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." He continued with his hair.

"Why are you such butt-face about that? Its like you're a scorned teenager. Dear Lord." She ripped her eyes away from him and focused on the painting behind his head.

"Butt-face?" He chuckled at her, "Note: I was a teenager who was scorned and left. In case you didn't get the hint, it was kind of a big deal." He stood next to the easy chair, located about four steps from Mimi. At this poin the noticed what was in her hands. "You hoping to use those?"

Snap, "No! Get out!"

"Still as demanding as ever." He sighed.

Just before Mimi could hurl the box at him, there was a knock at the door.

"Now who?" She was getting somewhat overwhelmed.

"Who is it?" she called from her side of the door.

"Tai. I left my jacket." Tai's voice called out.

Before a second passed, Mimi swung the door open and let Tai in.

"Matt?"

"Hey Tai. Showed up just in time-"

"To see Matt, leave." Mimi broke in.

Matt and Mimi stared each other down for a few long hard seconds.

"Yeah. Later." He went back to the bathroom to retrieve his shirt, then stood in the door way. "Keep the gift, you might just need em."

"As if!" She threw the box at him as hard as she could, managing to hit him in the shoulder. "Grow up." With a good push, he was out the door with it slammed in his face.

"Did I miss something?" Tai was standing by the couch, shrugging his jacket up on his shoulders.

"No. Matt being Matt. Could you do me a favor and watch Jared while I take a quick shower? I know I shouldn't ask-"

"Of course! You don't even need to ask! Where is he?"

"In my bedroom at the end of the hall. Thank you so much, Tai." Mimi bowed then scurried to the bathroom to make a second attempt at a bath.

* * *

_**YAY FOR UPDATING!! Please let me know what you think! If you didn't figure out what he gave her, just ask me. LOL **_

_**RAWR**_


	3. The Morning After

"_Did I miss something?" Tai was standing by the couch, shrugging his jacket up on his shoulders._

"_No. Matt being Matt. Could you do me a favor and watch Jared while I take a quick shower? I know I shouldn't ask-"_

"_Of course! You don't even need to ask! Where is he?"_

"_In my bedroom at the end of the hall. Thank you so much, Tai." Mimi bowed then scurried to the bathroom to make a second attempt at a bath._

* * *

_Sorry it took so long__.__ Thanks for waiting._"Tai," Mimi was exiting the bathroom in her flannel white pajamas toweling her damp hair. "Thank you SO much. That shower felt wonderful!"

* * *

"Not a problem. Little Jared is as cute asleep as he is awake." Tai smiled down at the sleeping boy. "I guess I better head out."

"Okay. Thanks once again, for everything. You guys are the best." She hugged him once more then he left.

After locking her front door she used the last bit of her energy to walk back to her room and retrieve Jared from his crib. One of her mothering instincts was to sleep with Jared on her chest. It made her feel at ease to feel him breathing. Like her on sleeping agent.

"So where to first?!" Sora was over bright and early.

"I was hoping to get myself settled in. Would you like to help me unpack?" Mimi sipped from the cup of coffee in her hand.

Sora agreed almost before she finished the question.

As they began to work on the largest pink suitcase, Sora spoke up, "Mimi."

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Matt? I mean he came over after everyone had left." Sora realized Mimi's curious glance, "Tai told me. Anyway, what happened?"

"Nothing." Mimi answered curtly, "He came over, was rude, got in my shower, Tai came over to get his jacket, Matt left, Tai watched Jared while I finally got to take my shower, then he left."

"Oh" Sora's lips pressed into a tight line.

"Don't think too hard on it." Mimi laughed to recover the previous atmosphere, "Matt and I got into a fight before I left and so…we just need time.

"What I need you to tell me is why you and Tai aren't together?!" Mimi pointed a pink manicured nail at Sora.

"Didn't we cover this last night? We just didn't work as a couple." Sora blushed.

"So," Mimi dragged the word out, "Who is working as a couple with you?"

Sora glanced over at Mimi's wagging eyebrows and laughed, "You're gonna find it hard to believe."

"You and Izzy?! No way!"

"No. No. No!" Sora lifted a folded black shirt from the suitcase, "Matt and I."

Mimi's brain disconnected from her body for a second.

Her response time made Sora fidget. "Is that okay?"

Mimi responded quicker this time, "Oh it's wonderful! I just-"

She just what? Had a rushing river of jealousy course through her body? Had a million pound weight of regret drop on her? Wished she had told Matt about Jared when she had the chance? Wished she had never left to begin with?

What?

"Wasn't expecting you and that jerk." It was the only thing she could think to say that wouldn't make her look like a complete idiot.

Sora laughed and placed the shirt she'd been holding in a stack of shirts next to her, "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Mimi copied Sora's laughter.

A silence fell between them. Each focusing on the clothes they were separating. Before it could get anymore awkward, the door bell buzzed.

"Package at the front desk for you Ma'am." The door man from last night came out of the box by her door.

Quickly, Mimi stood from the floor and ran over to the box. She pressed the small gray button and answered, "I'm on my way down right now. Thank you."

She turned back to Sora, "Can you listen for Jared for a minute while I run downstairs and get it?"

"Yeah. I might wake him up just to see those cute little eyes." Sora laughed.

"You won't think they're so cute if you wake him up before he wants to be. He is not a happy child. Gets his 'Non morning personality' from his dad." Mimi smiled as she shoved her feet in a pair of lime green flip-flops.

"Really now?'' Sounds like Tai. Well Tai or Matt really. Neither one of them are pleasant in the mornings." Now how would Sora know that?

Mimi didn't want to ponder on that thought right now. She wanted to get downstairs to her package. After all, it was all the gifts she had brought for her friends!

With a forced smile, Mimi ducked out the door and quickly down the stairs.

Had Sora spent the night with both Tai and Matt? How else would she know what they are like in the morning? What had she done with them in that time?

It would serve Mimi right if Sora had been with them both. After all, Mimi had abandoned her chance to be with Matt when she took off the morning after losing her virginity to him. Could it really be considered one time since they went at it several times in one night? It must've not meant much to him in the end though.

When she woke up in an apartment she knew it was his and knew it was Matt lying next to her on his stomach snoring softly. She thought was so cute the way his blonde bangs fell in front of his slightly tanned face. Heck, she thought everything about him was cute.

Thinking back on the night they had just spent together made her blush a hot red color. It was the most amazing night of her life.

All the giddiness inside her shattered whenever she tried to stir Matt. He grumbled and stuck his head under the pillow at first, which was okay. It was what happened after that that ruined her.

"_Matt." She spoke happily._

"_Nah. Go away. Your payment is by the door." He swatted his hand randomly._

"_What?" Mimi's heart was falling at a fast rate. "What _payment?_ Matt wake up and talk to me."_

"_Your check." He growled from under the pillow. "Go away. I wanna sleep."_

He had treated her just like a prostitute. The fact made her heart shatter as it fell. She had spent the best night of her life with the man of her dreams and he was kicking her out in the morning.

Her whole body felt like it was going to hell.

Mimi stopped in the stairwell to think about her memory. Who was he to tell her she did one-night stands? He was the one who kicked her out and tried to pay for the night they had spent together! Here Mimi was under the belief that Matt was a virgin too! Low-and-Behold he had apparently been playing the field for a while.

Shaking those horrid memories from the front of her mind she continued down the stairs.

She'd never thought Sora would end up sleeping with both of them. Ew. That thought had to be chased away.

She couldn't even be mad at Sora now, even if she was with Matt! Sora had gotten him fair and square.

"Mimi!" A voice called her from her trance. "I was just on my way up to see you and Jared. Well I was going to see Matt, but I'll gladly change out my plans."

"Tai, hey, good morning. I wasn't expecting to see you so early. And with my package?" Mimi smiled at Tai.

"The front desk guy gave it to me whenever I walked in, well after I told him I was coming to see you." Tai beamed.

He didn't look much different from last night. He was sporting a gray T-shirt and fade blue-jeans with converses. His hair-- "Did you get a hair cut?"

"This morning. It was kind of getting on my nerves. What do you think?" It was certainly different. It had been straightened and had a choppy cut that ended right at the bottom of his ears.

If his clothes and voice hadn't given him away, she might have not believed it was him. "I do like it. Very hot."

They both laughed at her statement.

"I'm assuming Sora is upstairs?" Tai asked as he followed Mimi to an elevator across the room.

"Yeah."

"I'll chase her off to Matt's when I get up there."

"Does Matt live near here?" It was irritating how people kept referring to him as if he was just an elevator ride away.

"He lives right above you. Didn't you know that?" Tai adjusted the box in his arms.

"No. Do you want me to carry that?" Mimi offered after pushing her floor number in.

"Yeah he does. And nope. I got it." Tai smiled.

"Okay." Matt lived in the apartment above her? Great she'll be able to hear every time he and Sora had sex. Because Mimi knew that Matt was going to do everything possible to let her know it was happening.

"Jared awake?"

Mimi scoffed, "As if! Hasn't even stirred in the slightest I'm betting."

The elevator ride was over and Mimi was now leading Tai into her apartment.

"Mimi look what I found." That tone wasn't good. Sora was way to teasingly happy about whatever it was.

Suddenly she appeared from around the corner with one of Mimi's summer night lingerie looking gowns. The smile on Sora's face evaporated when she saw Tai. As fast as she could manage, she jerked the piece of clothes behind her back.

"Hi Tai."

"Yeah, look _who_ I found. Its slightly less horrifying." Mimi spoke through her embarrassment. The gown had been a gag gift from one of her friends in America.

"Yeah. I'm going to go set this in the living room and going upstairs to Matt's until its lingerie free around here." Tai stammered and made his way past the girls and into the living room.

Sora mouthed 'Sorry' to Mimi when his back was to them. Mimi simply shook her head. The morning was turning out so wonderfully.

* * *

_**Okay! That's all I've got for you right now! I'm so excited about that rest of the story. There are so many scenarios swirling in my mind! Haha. Let me know what you think!!!!**_

_**RAWR**_


	4. As Time Goes By

"**SCORE**!" Mimi raised Jared's small hands up when the horn went off, signaling the ball had completely went in the goal.

The pair were sitting in a section of squared off seats located directly behind Tai's team's bench, only a few other people were in the section; which Mimi found odd since the arena that the game was at was a decent size and was packed out. Tai had told her that he saved the seats for them and if anybody hasseled them over it, to send them to him. She kept waiting for the rest of the gang to show up and join her, since if one member did something everyone gathered to support them. Still, no one showed up.

Tai, who had been the one to just score, did a victory dance as he made his way back up the field. He glanced over towards Mimi and Jared with a smile. Jared clapped at all the cheering the crowd was doing. Women were screaming Tai's name as well as 'I love you!' and 'marry me!'. It was all very surreal and hard to believe that were all going gaga over her friend Tai. Well, not that hard to believe, he was a very nice guy and not terribly bad looking, throw in being an amazing soccer player and its a winning combination.

It'd been almost two months since Mimi had returned home. Everything had been going as smoothly as it could. Everyone kept coming to see and play with Jared. Matt hadn't made anymore house-calls, infact the only time she saw him was when there was a group gathering or if they by chance happened to be in the elevator at the same time. Of course, it'd only happened once, but that one time seemed to last an eternity. She and Jared were so close to him that touching him wasn't a far off dream, but he might as well been miles away. She wanted so bad to just blurt out all the secrets she'd been keeping. That the precious angelic little boy that they shared the elevator with was their child. Jared was his and needed his father. If Matt would just look at him for a fraction of second he could see himself in the boy's face! In her mind she had willed him to glance down at Jared, if he noticed she wouldn't deny anything. No matter how hard she wished, Matt never took his eyes off the doors. But in the back of her mind was the reminder of that one fateful morning and a small grateful prayer went through her mind. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to her floor. When she didn't instantly run out, Matt looked at her sideways. In shame, she hung her head, hugged Jared tighter to her and exited the elevator. Not a word shared with him, when she had a world of words she wanted to say.

Tai, on the other hand had been spending lots of time with Jared and her. He was over almost everyday, that is if they didn't come to visit him at his condo. It was nice to have someone as warm and welcoming as Tai as a friend. He bought Jared all sorts of gifts and was already working on teaching him some soccer tactics. And Mimi had to admit it, she didn't mind his being around. Tai's smile and laughter was infectious. It was slowly starting to heal the void that had been made in her heart. Plus Jared was always worn out and slept through the night whenever he and Tai got to playing.

Sora and the others made plans for everyone to meet up at least once a week, which was code for a lame excuse so everyone can meet up and talk about the old days as well as make sure we don't lose contact ever again.

There was a piece of Mimi that hurt more than it should everytime she saw Sora and Matt together. She couldn't decide if it was jealousy, regret, or just plain old heartbreak at the sight of them being so happy together. Sora would fill her ear with all the sweet things Matt did for her and how much of a gentleman he was when they went out. It was difficult to deny her best friend that kind of happiness just because she made a stupid mistake. Still, if Sora ever found out about Matt being Jared's father-Mimi didn't even want to think of that aftermath.

After the game everyone gathered at Tai's condo to celebrate the win. Well Sora, Matt, Tai, Jared, and Mimi were there. Apparently everyone else, who shockingly enough were at the game, had to get back to their normal lives.

"Mimi, I really wish you could have seen how well Tai played today! It was one of his best performances!" Sora exclaimed as the made their way out onto the back deck.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked as she occupied one of the many white lawn chairs scattered about, "I was there for the whole things. Tai saved Jared and me seats so close that were practically with the team."

Matt's eyebrow spiked from behind his aviator sunglasses at her statement, "That's a little hard to believe."

"Well, it's true," Mimi rummaged through her purse until she located her own sunglasses and pushed them up onto her face.

Sora added a soft, "wow," and exchanged a curious look with Matt. His response was only a shrugging of his shoulders and he made his way over the grill to start it up.

"Check it guys!" Tai emerged through the sliding glass doors onto the deck, "Jared has got his own team uniform!"

There, clinging carefully and steadfast to Tai's leg, was the little blonde haired boy who had stolen the hearts of everyone-well almost everyone except for Matt unfortunately- standing in a blue and white soccer jersey and white shorts that matched the uniform Tai had been wearing earlier.

"Aw, isn't he precious?" Mimi sat up to admire her son.

"Tai, you can't just assume that he is going to be a soccer player. What if he wants to be a rock star like Matt?" Sora interjected with a laugh.

Mimi's smile fell at Sora's comment, "I'd much rather he becomes a soccer player."

The atmosphere change was almost palpable.

Behind her sunglasses, Mimi was staring a hole into Matt's turned back. Sora had moseyed her way over to where Matt was standing at the grill and was giggling with him while he tinkered with the thing. Tai had picked up Jared and carried him over to sit in the chair next to Mimi.

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked after handing Jared some toys to occupy his attention with.

"Yeah, just stupid old stuff that I still let get to me." Mimi sighed and turned her attention to Tai with a smile. "I really do love his uniform. I wish he had it wear to the game today!"

"They'll be other times. Other games." Tai grinned and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm just glad you go to come to this one. We kicked major butt today!"

Mimi squealed with laughter when Tai started to tickle her and blow raspberries on her skin, because he knew how that made her lose her mind. It was all just innocent fun between friends.

This didn't go unnoticed though. Matt had abandoned the grill after getting it fired up and was now sitting across the deck in a chair of his own, watching the two of them carry on as if they were a couple. Sora left to run to her house and retrieve some stuff they would need for the party, so he was forced to sit here and watch those two act like fools and Jared. That's when he really noticed Jared in depth for the first time.

Yes, Sora had made passing comments about how brilliantly blonde the boy's hair was, but Matt had spent some much time avoiding him and his mother that he hadn't really noticed. The small child held very little resemblance to his mother.

Jared had made his way over the the foot of Matt's chair in what seemed like that blink of an eye. He had one short arm extended up towards Matt, bewilderment covering his face as his fingers clutched the air between them. Ah, there was his resemblance to Mimi.

Matt inclined forward, examining the child closer by peering over the rims of his sunglasses. The color of Jared's eyes were a striking brilliant blue. In all honesty, he reminded Matt of T.K, well except for his eyes.

Suddenly, Matt's sunglasses were ripped from his face by Jared's small hands.

"Uncool dude." Matt chuckled a small bit as Jared put the glasses on his own face, only upside down.

Jared began clamboring up on Matt's chair, his small fingers grasped the material of Matt's pants as he pulled himself up and for a spilt second he slid to the side.

Matt's body lurched to catch him, as if he was the boy's body gaurd. To prevent any further possible accidents, Matt helped Jared into the chair, sitting the boy safely between his legs, "Happy now, kid?"

Something jotled to life inside Matt's body at the sight of the little boy's smile and the sound of his laughter. It was as if the long lost key to his emotional side had been found, unlocked him, and shoved him into overdrive. It was hard to grasp that this small child could have such a heavy impact on him. Was this why everyone was tripping over their own feet just to make him smile or look at them? This feeling was one that Matt hadn't allowed himself to feel for such a very long time.

Matt flicked his eyes over to where Mimi and Tai were perched on their chair. Apparently they had long stopped their mindless flirting and had been watching his interaction with Jared. Much to his surprise, Mimi wasn't panicing over him holding Jared or Jared being near him that way she figured she would have been.

"He likes you, Matt! Finally someone does." Tai laughed.

Mimi still hadn't said anything though, she was watching like she was in some kind of trance.

Matt tried to let out some snarky remark, but he couldn't form one.

In an aray of smooth movements Mimi approached them, she stepped as she was afraid of ruining some amazing event going on in front of her eyes.

"Wanna come with Momma?" She crouched down next to their chair and smiled at Jared.

"Next time, pay better attention rather than flirting it up with Tai just because you see how popular he is now." Matt spoke his words in such a low tone Mimi knew she had been the only one to hear them.

The small bubble of happiness that had formed inside her, burst with such violence that she knew there had to be internal bleeding going on. How stupid of her to think that Matt's small interaction with Jared might have meant something. She had wanted to burst out in tears of happiness when she caught sight of Matt holding Jared so caring and lovingly, but now she wanted to cry a different sort of tears.

Matt knew he had hurt her. The fact that the smile that had been up her face shattered and was replaced by a look of...misunderstanding? He hadn't meant for his tone to be so rough, he was just so confused by everything.

Mimi had scooped Jared up in her arms and was turning to make her way back across the deck. Back to Tai, who was at the table that had been set up with drinks on it, pouring himself something.

"Mimi, I'm sorry." His words rushed together.

"No, you're right. Its okay. Thank you for watching out for him." Mimi turned to face him, a smile plastered on her face.

"No choice right? He is like everyone's adopted kid." Matt roughly scratched his head, "Can he hang out with me for a while, I mean since you were going to finish setting up?"

Matt didn't exactly know what he was saying. He did know that he wanted some more time with Jared, to figure out exactly what it was that the little boy had done to him.

Slowly, Mimi nodded her head and set Jared back down in front of Matt.

"I'll be right over-here?" Mimi pointed back over her shoulder as she walked in the direction of the house once more.

She didn't want to show it too much, but she was bubbling over happy. Matt **wanted** to spend time with Jared. She could handle whatever bad comes after this, but as for the moment she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Howdy guys! Thanks for being patient with me! I've had a lot going on in school, work, life, and such. I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Can't wait to write more for you! **

**RAWR**


	5. Heads Up

Aloha everyone just wanted you to know I am working feverishly on the next chapter. It is going to include Matt's version of what happened that fateful morning, along with the events leading up to it. So, without even getting out of the night of said incident, the chapter is four pages long. I hope you do find it worth the wait!

So, please do not get frustrated with me. I finish up this semester of college in less than a week then I will have all my free writing time back! I should have this chapter up for you before that if I can manage to get all my case studies and reports done though!

Thank you all so much for being patient with me! Hope you enjoy the future chapters and always feel free to send me emails or whatever with your ideas, or how you think everything might play out or just flames to get me going! Haha.

THANKS!

RAWR


	6. Where things got confused

_**Just so everyone knows, we're starting in Matt's flashback. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_**First she gives you that dangerous grin. Then the mania sets in…"**_

_There was no lie in the statement that 'being in the spotlight is the best place to be'. The end of Matt's set was coming much quicker than he would like, but it had gone much better than he expected it too. The crowd was pulsing with energy as Matt strummed the last few cords of his final song._

_With a flare he strummed that last bit; then took in a deep breath. Once he had managed to solidify himself, he glanced up at the crowd. There were so many people, all jumping, screaming, clapping, and cheering that they all just mixed together into one huge mass._

_He wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Thank you guys so much for coming out!" He smiled and raised one arm up in the air, "You have made this an amazing debut show!"_

_The crowd cheered in response and continued to clap as Matt bowed and made an exit to the left of the stage._

"_You were awesome!" Tai leaped onto Matt's back as soon as he got backstage._

"_Agreed. By the cheering going on-"Joe paused for a second, "still. We've just witnessed the birth of a rock star!"_

_His entire group of friends cheered all around him. _

"_Don't inflate his head any more than it is." Sora laughed as Tai hopped off of Matt's back._

"_Celebratory pizza anyone?" Izzy offered as he slapped Matt on the shoulder and added a congrats._

"_Yeah!" T.K and Kari cheered in unison while bouncing up and down._

"_We were back here dancing so that we're starving!" T.K explained._

"_Well, in light of all of this, let me be the first to ask." Mimi materialized behind Matt._

"_I thought you couldn't make it?" Tai asked hugging her._

"_I convinced my father to let me come back alone a few days early. You think I'd miss Matt's first show?" She said with a bright smile. "Anyway, so Matt, I'm a HUGE fan. Can I have your autograph?"_

_ In a flash Matt had his arms wrapped around Mimi, lifting her and spinning her around. When she had informed him about a week ago that she might not be able to make it to his show because her family wanted to go out of town for a bit, it was the worst news he could have been told. For months they had been bantering back and forth, flirting and carrying on. If there was anyone he wanted to see him play it was her. So the fact that she had made it, just made the night even better._

_ "Ew! Put me down, you're all sweaty!" Mimi squirmed and laughed as he sat her down. _

_ He took the CD from her and signed it, "Now don't you go off and sale that. Because I'll know." _

_ "Oh never!" Mimi took the case from him and hugged it close. "I'll cherish it forever!"_

_ Matt grinned down at her for a moment more, "Now, what about that pizza?"_

_ The entire group cheered and within minutes found themselves at their favorite local pizza joint. Everyone had something to say about how the show had went, how big a success Matt was going to be, and so on. Around midnight the group slowly began to dwindle down, each person bidding a last congratulations to Matt before leaving. Soon enough it was just Mimi and himself, sharing a booth in deep conversation of how different life was going to be for him now._

_ "Aw, you jealous I'm going to have a fanbase full of hormone raging girls?" Matt teased as he downed the rest of his drink._

_ For a brief second he made eye contact with one of the workers, who gave him a slightly peeved look. He assumed it was probably near closing time, but he hadn't go to spend nearly the amount of time he wanted to with Mimi._

_ "As if." Mimi rolled her eyes with amusement._

_ "Hey, wanna relocate? I'm under the firm belief that they," He nodded in the direction of the worker, "want to go home. My place is like half a block away if you still wanna talk."_

_ He was hoping she would agree, but the sudden eyebrow spike told him that he may have overstepped his bounds._

_ "Not even a rockstar for a full twenty-four hours and already living it up. What do you not think your _fanclub_ isn't there waiting for you?" She laughed as she slid out of the booth._

_ "Oh wait, you're right! I shouldn't bring a female home with me, it might cause a bad reaction." Matt slid out of his own booth and walked with Mimi out of the building._

_ Mimi spat her tongue out at him and began patting her jacket pockets, as if she was looking for something. A look of terror washed over her face after a few seconds. "Oh, Poo!"_

_ "What's wrong?" Matt asked with concern._

_ "My keys to the house." She shoved her hands in her pockets trying to find the objects, "I think I left them back with my parents."_

_ Matt tried to retain his laughter, "Oh really? How very convient."_

_ Mimi shot a very hateful look at him, "Look, for right now its cold and I want to get out of this neighborhood, so can we just go to your place? I'll call Sora and arrange to go stay with her."_

_ "Whatever you say. You got fat hair, but when you're ready to talk." Matt laughed at her pouting face, "Come on. Lets get you to a _**safe and warm **_place."_

_ Just as he had said, it was short distance away. It was warm, but safe? The whole thing looked like if the wind blew too hard the whole apartment complex would tumble over. Still, it was better than being outside in what was turning into a chilly night._

_ "Want a hot tea or anything?" Matt offered as he shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto the couch._

_ "Thank would be deightful yes!" Mimi beamed at him._

_ Then, just as if it had been planned, out they sat and talked for hour after hour. He was sitting on one end of the couch, his fingers wrapped around his cup of tea, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Mimi was sitting on the middle cushion her legs tucked up under her body, sipping on her tea, and chatting with Matt about how different their lives had become since that one fateful summer day._

_ Matt just listened to her ramble on, sometimes daring to add a comment which earned him a firm look from her. _

_ "So, now that you're well on you way to being a rockstar, how does life feel?" She untucked one of her legs so she could nudge him with her foot._

_ "Surreal. Like I'm going to wake-up from this dream any minute." Matt reclined his head back against the couch to stare at the ceiling._

_ He felt her shift positions next to him and for the first time in the night grow eerily quiet._

_ With a confused face he resumed his previous position and looked at her._

_ The girl with aqua blue streaks running through her hair, a pale pink sun dress covered in white stars with only a light white crop jacket over top of it—despite the weather-, and huge chocolate eyes was staring at him in fasination. _

_ "What?" He asked._

_ "Nothing." A smile crossed her face, "I just want to remember you like this. When its all really sinking in and your head isn't too inflated yet."_

_ "Hey!" Matt pushed on her nose with his thumb, making her whole face wrinkle in discontent. "My head isn't going to get all that big!"_

_ They both burst out in laughter. Matt followed his previous action by tickling the girl, sending her into screaming fits of laughter. Despite her worming he always managed to find a way to tickle her in a new spot._

_ This continued on until Mimi accidently knocked the hand that had been supporting Matt's hovering over her, out from underneath him. He almost fell on top of her, managing to catch himself just before they completely crashed together._

_ There they were, their faces just inches away from each other. Her breath, that was ragged from all her laughter was coming across his face in hot puffs. Suddenly he found it very hard to not incline down and kiss his childhood friend. Yes, they had been flirting for a few months now, but was this the next step? What if it wasn't what she wanted and it caused a horrible rift between them? _

_ His eyes locked with hers, as if telepathically asking permission to kiss her everso inviting lips. She nibbled at her bottom lip, as if he was taking too long to take his chance._

_ Without a second thought he closed the distance between their lips, her lips were just as inviting as they had looked. Their softness felt wonderful on his weather chapped ones. Apparently his choice had been the correct one, because her fingers were now tangled in his hair. _

_ The kiss, though starting soft, had become a hungry one. Niether wanted to part from it._

_ Then came the dreadful morning after. To be fair, he hadn't planned for it to be dreadful, it just turned out that way. He was expecting to wake-up to a mess of brown and blue hair next to him, but instead just found an empty pillow and a banging at the door. He sat straight up in the bed and looked around his small apartment, there was no trace that Mimi had even been there._

_ "I'm coming!" Matt yelled at the person on the other side of the door as he flung the covers off. He retrieved a pair of plaid pajama bottoms that had been resting in a dirty laundry basket. "What?" He pulled opened the door a few inches._

_ The person on the other side was certainly not one he wanted to see first thing this morning. It was his eldery landlady._

_ "Payment. Now." She barked, crossing her arms over her animal printed apron._

_ "It gonna make a difference if you don't have it this very instant?" Matt yawned._

_ "Its gonna make a difference to you, I'll evict you." She snarled._

_ "Calm down, its right here." Matt stepped back and retrieved the white envelope he had prepared before he left for this show last night. He handed the hateful woman her money and closed the door once more._

_ Matt then searched his small apartment over for any trace that Mimi may have been there at all and none was too be found. In frustration he located his phone and called her number. The call went straight to voicemail. As did the next ten calls he made to her number. _

_ Giving up on that vendever, he called Sora who said she hadn't seen or heard from her. Then he tried Tai, who was in a less than pleasant mood but denied hearing from her. He called everyone he could think of to trace her down, but no one had seen or heard from her that he talked too._

_ "Where are you?" Matt growled into his receiver as another call failed._

_ Maybe she just had some place to be. Yes, that was going to be what he told himself. He'd hear from her before the night ends._

_ The day passed by with a snails pace, each hour he would try to call her again, but each ended like the previous. It took almost three full days for his mind to accept that she had left. Left him out high and dry for no reason at all. That had been the greatest night of his existance only to be followed by the worst week of his life. He tried day after day to get ahold of her, but never had any success. _

_ His mind couldn't fathom that the princess of fluff and romance would do something like a one night stand with a life long friend. It was so out of her character that it bothered him. _

_ Finally after a week of no contact and driving himself crazy, he stopped. She was gone and he was going to accept it. Over the next few months he focused more on his music and less on the idea of romance at all. When Sora entered the picture as his girlfriend he really didn't know. _

_ Then over a year later came the news. _She was coming home!

_ He tried to keep his cool about the whole process, but it was hard. It'd been his girlfriend, Sora, that told him. She explained they were planning on having a party and whatnot to welcome her home. But he didn't care about the party, SHE was coming home!_

_ Nothing could have prepared him for what happened at the party though. When he first saw her, she was a perfect as ever...but she wasn't alone. On her hip rested a small blonde child. If there had ever been a way to tell him it was over it was like that. Just seeing her and the child verified in his mind that there was nothing between them anymore. Nothing except regret possibly. She had more than apparently moved on, as he was attempting too._

Looking back on all the events that had led to tonight, Matt had to shake his head. He had despised this child since he laid eyes on him, in many ways refusing to let himself get to know him. But now that he had let his guard down, let the small boy be so close to him, he was understanding why everyone couldn't get enough of him.

After an hour or so, Kari appeared and stole the child from him. Since then he had been drifting around to different areas of the porch, watching how Tai and Mimi were interacting. It was like history repeat itself. The constant flirting, the big break, the after party...Matt's mind could only assume what would follow. And the thought made him sick in the very pit of his stomach.

They had barely seperated the entire night. Tai was dragging her around introducing her to all of his team and other people. Showing her off like some sort of trophy girlfriend.

His own girlfriend had long abandoned him to find someone who would actually hold a conversation with her.

Then it happened, Mimi finally got away from Tai and was making her way towards the refreshment table. Right to where he was.

"So Kari finally got him, huh?" She asked as she scooped some punch out of the large bowl.

"Whats your game?" Matt couldn't help himself.

"What?" Mimi tucked some stray hairs behind her ear and looked at him in confusion.

"I mean with Tai. Is it just because he is popular and is making it big now? Because you can't do the same thing you did to me to him, because he is an extremely emotional person. Wears his heart on his sleeve and all. I can accept that I was just a quick fix that happened to fall into your plans, but I can assure you now it means the same it meant to you then: Nothing." Matt lied, but his words were laced with venom.

"What are you talking about? Tai and me are just friends!" Mimi responded flabbergasted.

"Yeah yeah. We're not dumb nor are we blind. You two spend so much time together you might as well be together. You always come and hang out at his place, I know he has stayed at your's because I've caught him leaving in the mornings before. I'm just saying, if you're serious about him its one thing, if not leave him alone. He is a good guy." Matt took a sip from his clear plastic cup.

"We're not doing anything and why do you watch what I do so closely?" Mimi argued.

Because he is a green with envy as a person can get.

"Because, you may not know it, but you're an adult now. Daddy can't bail you out of every mess you get into. You're a mother now. You need to grow-up. Life isn't always shopping sprees and good times." Matt seethed at her.

"Well, thank you for informing just what 'we' meant to you. Maybe now that I know it meant nothing, I can let it go. Because it haunts me everyday. I never get to escape it!" Mimi's calm tone had shifted into a hateful one. "And for you information, jerk, it meant the world to me at the time! You're the one that screwed everything up!"

"Me? I wasn't the one who bailed!" Matt defended himself against her statement.

It was then that Mimi noticed that their arguement had drawn a crowd. "No, it was me." Her voice was quieter as she placed her still full glass down on the table, "But because of you."

She turned and left the conversation then, making her way through the crowd to try and find Jared so she could leave. As she passed Tai, he caught her arm.

"Are you okay? What was that?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Same old stuff. Matt and I just haven't gotten over the whole thing before I left." Mimi dabbed her eyes free of tears. "Look, I'm tired and need to get Jared home so I can put him to bed."

Tai released her arm and let her carry on, his look told her that he wanted to continue the conversation later though. The look Matt got wasn't as friendly though.

Matt could tell by the way the Tai was pushing through the crowd making his way towards him that he wasn't getting spared from this.

"Come with me for a second?" Tai asked. Of course it wasn't really a question. He might as well have said for Matt to follow him that instant and not give any lip.

* * *

_**Okay, I'll stop here. I wanted to get you guys something. I have at least 7 more pages written in my notebook. Its almost time for the long awaited secret to come out and if it goes as I have planned right now, it won't be in the happiest way. So, I hope you enjoyed Matt's side of the story! I'll be back with more as soon as I can! Thanks for reading and review if you would like!**_

_**RAWR**_


	7. Flare Ups

Tai led him to the living room, where only a few people were gathered, they told Matt they couldn't wait for his next album and informed Tai he was such an amazing soccer player that he was destined to be a huge star. The men thanked them for their kind comments; then asked if they would mind giving them a few moments in private. They agreed and scurried out the door.

"So, care to explain to me why you and Mimi are staying at each other's throats?" Tai asked as soon as they were alone.

"Oh?" Matt's eyebrow spiked in curiousity, "She hasn't told you?"

"No," Tai crossed his arms over his chest, "I know that you two had some sort of incident before she left. I ran into her the morning after your first gig, she was crying her eyes out while running out of your building. You're not chasing her off again Matt! So whatever it is, fix it!"

"_I chased her off_?" Matt's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Yes. I know you were looking for her, but if you hadn't done whatever you did in the first place-"

"WAIT. You saw her that morning? She ran too you?" Matt's brows squeezed together in interest.

"I ran into her. I convinenced her to go get some coffee with me and I tried to get her to talk about what was wrong, but she wouldn't. All she kept saying was that she needed to go. Had I known she meant leave the country I wouldn't have let her leave. "

Matt's mind was fuming at the fact, his best friend had indeed had interaction with Mimi that morning and never told him about it. In all the time, Tai never confessed to having seen Mimi.

"Oh, then let me fill you in on the so-called incident, your little girlfriend and I had that night." His fury was getting the better of him. "Since she was so shy on the details."

Tai gave Matt a nod, as if signaling him to continue.

"After everyone had left, Mimi and I stayed and talked for a long time. Once we got kicked out of the resturant we went to my place-"

"Tai!" Mimi's voice rang through the house, disrupting Matt's regaling of that fateful night, "I'm headed out. Thanks for inviting us."

"Mimi!" Matt's voice ripped out of his body before he could even think about it. He had now long forgotten of shattering his best friend's picture perfect image of Mimi.

The fierceness of his voice made Mimi jump before freezing in her spot.

Within second Matt was marching into the kitchen, Tai following quickly behind him.

"I'm sorry for what ever it is I have done to offend you now Matt, but I'm tired. I'm taking Jared home and putting him to bed-"

"We need to talk. Now." Matt inturrupted her, "In private."

Mimi didn't think she could handle anymore 'talks' with Matt tonight. But he seemed dangerously serious about it.

"Leave her be for the night-"

"No, Tai. Its okay." Mimi readjusted Jared on her hip. "We might as well share a cab. Hurry and tell Sora bye."

"I don't need too. Lets go." Matt was already heading for the door.

Mimi gave Tai a very apologetic look, which he countered with a look of concern.

"I'll talk to you later okay? Its a great party, go enjoy it and don't worry about us okay?" Mimi smiled.

"I'll call you the minute everyone clears out." Tai snatched Mimi's hand as she made a move for the door. "Just get home safe with the little guy, kay? Call me if you need ANYTHING or if Matt decides to be a-"

"Lets go." Matt called.

"Tai," Mimi's face flushed red and she made a failed attempt at a smile, "Its Matt. He isn't going to hurt me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yeah, go ahead and make yourself at home." Mimi commented when they entered her apartment. Matt had strode straight into the apartment as if it had been his own.

"I'm going to cut to the chase."

"Good," Mimi sat Jared down on the couch, handing him a small car to play with; then she discarded her phone and keys into a large glass bowl that was sitting on the table at the end of the couch. "I was fearing you were going to drag this out."

"Why did you leave?" He almost added the word 'me' onto the end of his question, but managed to cut it quickly.

"Because you had embarassed me in front of all of Tai's guests-"

"Not the party. The morning after my first gig. Why? I know we kind of skipped a lot of bases for a relationship, but I had hoped it would have meant something." Matt had taken a seat in a white recliner across from its twin Mimi was sitting in.

Mimi was a bit taken back at his question. He should know better than anyone and it was insulting for him to ask her.

"Don't act innocent." Mimi smoothed out her skirt as she stood up; then her shoes off in irritation.

"I'm not acting innocent." Matt watched as she moved around the room adjusting things as she always did when she was upset. She could never sit still and have an arguement. Always had to be moving, in this case, tidying up. "I'm asking a question. One I think I deserve an answer too."

Mimi's head whirled around from where she had had her back to him straightening some photos on the wall.

"You think _you_ deserve an answer? Okay, here it is." Matt readied himself for this great revaltion, "You."

"Me?" Matt was standing up now as well.

"Yes, you." Mimi crossed her arms over her chest as Matt took a few steps towards her, both of them now standing in the mouth of the hall.

"You left because bad sex? Not to sound concieted, but I was pretty sure it wasn't bad." Matt scoffed a laugh at her.

"No you freakin-UGH!" Mimi slammed her fist into his arm, "I left because of how you treated me the morning after!"

"I didn't treat you anyway. You were gone before I woke-up. Apparently running straight to Tai." Matt added with discontent.

"What? First off, I ran into Tai while leaving your place. Second the only reason I ran into Tai was because of how you had treated me!"

"I didn't even talk to you that day! The first person I talked to was my land-lady, who woke me up."

Mimi kept quiet for a second.

"How did I treat you if you insist I treated you so badly?" Matt pestered her.

Tears were pooling in her eyes at this point, "I tried to wake you up. But, you just grumbled and told me that my payment was by the door." Mimi's voice cracked slightly, "I'd never been more humilated in my life. I thought we both felt the same way. But you just treated me like-like-a prostitute."

"What?" Matt grabbed her shoulders, "I didn't-" He paused and thought for a second, "Mimi!" Suddenly he was hugging her tightly.

Mimi wasn't sure if she should hug him back or not, so she just let her arms hang at her sides.

"I'm so sorry! I must've thought you were my land-lady! She was supposed to come that morning and get her payment. If I didn't answer the door she made it a point to come in and wake me up to get it!"

Hearing his confession made something inside Mimi's chest snap. As if all the regret and distaste she'd been bottling up for so long was just gone.

"I never meant to treat you like that and if it really happened I'm so utterly sorry! I was so happy about that night! I was looking forward to waking up and seeing you next to me! It hurt when you weren't there and I couldn't find you."

Hearing that come from Matt is something Mimi never thought would happen. If she acted the way she wanted to right now that wouldn't make her a very good best friend to Sora.

SORA!

Suddenly Mimi shoved away from Matt and wiped her eyes.

"So, it was all just a big misunderstanding?" She gave small attempt of a laugh.

"Mimi," Matt started but was halted when Mimi's phone began to chime.

She gratefully crossed the room and retrieved it from the bowl.

"Hey Tai." She answered, trying to mask her emotions, but failing at it. "What? No. I'm fine. We got the whole thing cleared it up. It was just-" Her mixture of emotions on the subject was choking her words, "just a huge misunderstanding."

Matt was staring daggers into Mimi's back. They both finally understood what had happened to them, now they could fix it! Why did shove him away instead of being happy over finally settling everything? Perhaps what got under his skin the most was the fact that instead of being happy with him right now, she was on the phone with Tai. His best friend.

He watched as she waved at Jared, who was standing up on the couch driving his car down the cushion. His blonde head bouncing up and down,barely making an appearance over the back of the couch.

"I gotta go for now okay though? Go enjoy your party. Okay. You too. Bye." Mimi sighed and put her phone back in the bowl before turning back to Matt.

"Sorry. You know how he is, if I hadn't answered he would have been over here in a matter of minutes." Mimi was still mopping her eyes free of tears.

Matt stood silent for a moment, just waiting on her to say something about the situation.

As Mimi stared at Matt, realization hit her that she was that much closer to him finding out he was Jared's father.

"Mimi," Matt's voice was smooth.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still feel-anything for me?" He had taken a few steps closer to her, his hand brushing her arm.

"Matt," Of course she did. But things had changed. "you're with Sora and she is my best friend."

"And apparently you moved on with your life too," He motioned towards Jared. "But right now in this moment, where do we stand?"

His eyes were glimmering with hope. Hope that she would say whatever it was that he wanted to hear. Hope that now this whole misunderstanding was behind them and never to loom over them again. Hope that now, maybe they can try again. She didn't know what kind of hope he wanted.

"Matt, you have to understand I've always-" A shattering noise and a thud stopped her. The sound stopped her mind and heart.

Matt, who had been facing the direction the noise had come from had tried to lurch forward before it occured, but was too slow. His eyes grew wide as Mimi began to turn.

"Jared!" She didn't even recognize her voice as it tore out of her body.

It didn't take but a few more seconds before she and Matt were around the front of the couch and the bloody scene. Jared was screaming as he wiggled his legs while laying on his stomach in the in the broken glass, that used to be a bowl. Carefully, Matt lifted him up, making sure not to move him or his body in too quick or unessacary motions. There were minor cuts Mimi could see as Matt lifted him, his arms and legs weren't badly injured. Then her eyes found it. Slicing through his small soccer uniform and into his little abdomen a large chuck of glass. It seemed to be the main source of the blood.

With even more care, Matt layed him on the couch, restraining his legs to keep him from wiggling.

Mimi rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a small blue handtowel to wrap around the shard of glass and try to keep compression on the gash.

"Shhh, baby, its okay." Mimi tried to calm her crying child.

Both she and Matt were ignoring the fact both of their knees had now become victims to the glass as well.

Matt at some point had managed to pull out his phone and call the hospital. He quickly told them the address and to hurry. Once he was done, he let his phone fall to the floor then focused all his attention back on Jared.

"Calm, down little guy. Its okay. Everything is gonna be okay, just calm down." He tried his hand at calming Jared.

"Matt, it won't stop." Mimi was biting her lip to not freak out, "Its already soaked most of the towel."

"Its going to be okay. The ambulence is on their way. Everything is going to be fine." Matt kept repeating the phrase, as if it was prayer more than encouraging words.

* * *

_**So, yes, the next chapter may very well indeed be the time when he finds out. I'm sorry it took so long, but hey, it wasn't a long a wait as it was before was it? Haha. I'm just really glad you guys have stuck around this long! You're amazing! This chapter, I know, had a lot of drama in it, but thats a story like this one for you. Hope you found it acceptable! **_

_**RAWR**_


	8. At A Loss For Words

"Please, is there any update?" Mimi was standing at the emergency room counter, demanding information from the nurses as they walked past.

The last thing she knew was that during the ride to the hospital Jared had lost consciousness due to the amount of blood he had lost. The doctors instructed her to stay calm and stay in the waiting room while they worked.

"No, ma'am. Just please take your seat." The nurse's voice was strained.

"Mimi, come on. They will let us know if anything changes." Matt was pulling her away from the counter.

He lead her over to a pair of seats and forced her to sit.

This night had taken so many turns he was starting to form whiplash from it. He'd gone from being furious with the weeping woman next to him, to being completely understanding, to letting himself remember just how nice it was to be young and in love with her, to giving himself hope that they could still work things out and just when he was going to pour out his heart to her and lay everything on the line, Jared's accident happened. There was honestly nothing else this night could do to the two of them. There could be no more emotions or turmoil to drag them through.

"Matt," She was hugging him for support as she wept into his shoulder. "He has to be okay! Thats my baby!"

"I know." He hugged her back.

He felt tears stinging his eyes, he couldn't help but find his heart in utter discord over worrying for Jared as well.

It seemed like an eternity had passed while Mimi clung to Matt. She didn't believe there was a tear left in her body. The fear of losing their son had shaken her to her core. _Their_ _son_. Matt didn't even know it was their son. Still, here he sat, holding her and awaiting news as if he already knew it was his son.

"Hey, just think, when he is better, Tai can teach him some cool soccer moves." Matt gritted his teeth while making his comment, but that was okay because Mimi couldn't see it.

She didn't reply at first, "Why are you so insistant that Tai and I are together?"

"You two are practically attatched at the hip. He worships Jared as if it was his own son, but we all know that Jared's strikingly blonde hair disproves that," Matt had that solid peace of mind. "I mean he stays over at your place all the time, I can only assume-"

"He helps with Jared. It hasn't been easy raising Jared alone. There had been nights when I just wanted to collaspe from exhaustion beyond belief, but because my baby had a fever I couldn't. So, if there has ever been a time like that here, its been a huge comfort to have Tai willing to take over for a few hours while I catch a quick nap." Mimi explained, her voice devoid of emotion.

Matt chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, shame rising up in his chest. He'd wanted to catch her in a relationship with Tai so bad, if for nothing else but to justify his feelings of discontent towards her.

Even now with everything sorted out between them, they were no farther than they had been before. He was still with Sora and Mimi was still-single. If she would just give him an inclination that there was something more going on in her mind and heart, he would leave Sora to be with her. Even if it means raising another man's child, so be it.

Mimi's mind was so muddled she could barely form a thought. It had brought her such relief to find out that everything between her and Matt was just a huge misunderstanding, but the bitter end of that was the it didn't change anything between them. She wasn't going to be the one to come between him and Sora. Even though she wanted too. She always thought she deserved a happily ever after and found it unfair she never got hers. Still, Matt's comments on Tai kept her mind pondering. Was she just using Tai and his possible feelings for her? Yes, he has always been a very giving friend, but that has its boundries right? At some point it stops being friendship. Its not like she would have been moving down the ladder and he loves Jared so much.

"Ma'am," a voice broke her thoughts.

She looked up from her seat and stared at the man in the white coat in front of her. Energy surged through her suddenly as she shot up. "Jared! How is he?"

"He is stable for the moment," The man commented as Matt stood from his chair, joining the two. "He lost a lot of blood, so he is still unconscious."

"Do, you need blood? I mean, take mine!" Mimi inturrupted him, offering her arm to the man as if he was armed and ready with a needle.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. We've already ran tests and looked at hospital records, you don't match. His blood type is A and after reviewing your charts we've discovered your's is B, ma'am." The doctor commented sadly, "But perhaps, his father?"

The doctor's eyes turned to Matt.

"Mimi," Matt adverted from the awkward glance of the doctor, "Call him! Call Jared's dad and make him get here as quick as possible!"

"I can't call him." Mimi had long ago lowered her arm and was now hanging her head in shame.

"Why? Is he in another country? Back in America? Surely he could find some way to get here for Jared." Matt rambled on. "Is there none in the hospital you can use?"

"It's best from a family member." The doctor added.

"Mimi, snap out of it! Get a hold of the guy-"

"I CAN'T!" Mimi snapped.

"Why not?" Matt was getting frustrated at her inability to do anything to help her son in his time of need. "I'll call the guy, good Lord."

"You can't."

"Is he dead, Mimi? Is that why we can't get in contact with him?" Matt's mind was beginning to ponder all the possiblities as to why Mimi was refusing to call the father of her child. Either it was a bad break-up and he doesn't want anything to do with Jared, he was married and Jared was a mistake he and Mimi made. His mind cringed at the last thought, though at this point it seemed plausible. Or it may have been that she was ashamed of who it was and didn't want him to know, or she didn't even know herself. "Look, I'll leave if you would rather me not know."

"You can't leave Matt." Mimi's swollen eyes were trying their best to produce more tears, but they couldn't. So it left her with a pain stinging coming from the back of her eyes.

"Then tell me how to get you to help Jared!"

"Give him blood." She whispered.

"What?" Surely Matt had just heard her wrong.

"Please, Matt. You're the only one who can do it." She raised her head to look at his expression.

Just as she expected, he looked completely taken back. As if he couldn't believe the words could even be fathomed in her mind. His wide-eyes sparked with confusion as he stared at her.

"What're you saying, Mimi?"

"He's your son, Matt." Her voice cracked. She tried to smile but the attempt failed poorly.

"My what?" Matt stepped back from the group to take a minute to absorb the information.

Mimi kept quiet, afraid to speak another word.

Matt's mind quickly added the pieces of the puzzle together. Jared's age. How similar he looked to the Ishida family. The almost instant connection he had made with the young child. Mimi's awkwardness when something invovled him and Jared. How Mimi never mentioned Jared's father. She might have been ashamed that he was his father. Maybe she had been afraid to tell him because of how he would react. Maybe he was just making excuses to justify everything. Still, all the pieces slowly came together and fit perfectly.

"Sir, are you the boy's father?" The doctor, who had watched the exchange silently, asked.

"I don't-" Matt swallowed hard. Any trace of emotion left his eyes. "Where should I go for you to get the blood?"

His mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that Jared might be his. Nor could it wrap around the fact that Mimi hadn't told him the entire time.

Cold silence. It was the only thing that filled Jared's hospital room. Matt was on one side of the bed, sitting in a chair pulled close up to the bed, his hand was holding Jared's small one as he stared at the child. Willing him to wake-up. Staring at all the very apparenty traits he had passed on to his son. Matt's mind told him he should have known sooner. When she came back, he should have been suspious. But he argued with himself that he was too busy trying to not have anything to do with either of them that it didn't matter.

Mimi sat on the other side of the bed, her own chair pulled to the foot of the bed on her side. She watched as Matt watched Jared. It was like he was suddenly trying to memorize everything about him. Had this been any other situation it would have been an enchanting scene.

Niether of them had exchanged a word since the blood transfusion had gone through successfully. Mimi had tried to thank him, but he acted as if he didn't hear her. She noted that it was going to be a while before they could actually have a real conversation. He was probably furious at her for hiding it for so long. But what choice did she have? He acted like he hated her and wanted nothing to do with Jared.

In the few hours they had been sitting there, Jared had stirred a few times and partially woke-up a couple times too. Each time, both of them jumped, at the ready for anything.

"I wanted to tell you." She finally spoke. She didn't know if he was listening, but she was going to try. "I didn't even know until a little ways into it, of course by then I was established in America and your career was jetting off." She paused, still no emotion from him, "Everyday, when I looked at him and saw you staring right back at me, it broke my heart. Everyday I looked at my beautiful son and thought his father thought of him as a mistake, it killed me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. When we came home, you were with Sora and she was so happy. Plus, you were barely around me and avoided Jared like the plague." She stopped once more and looked for a response from him, but he gave her none. "Be as mad at me as you want, but don't be mad at him. He has done nothing to deserve your being mad at him."

Matt listened to everything she said with a wide range of emotions. Hearing it come out of her mouth like that made him feel all sorts of shame and anger. But not towards Jared. Mostly towards himself for being such an idiot and acting like such a child; slightly towards Mimi was hiding it for so long.

Still, he couldn't find a response for her. Instead he just watched Jared's small chest heave up and down as he took small breaths. He'd done so much wrong by this child that he was going to make it up. Some how, some way.

After a while more of silence, Tai had found his way into the room. Sora following on his feels. Tai sat on Mimi's side of the bed and grabbed Jared's hand, while Sora went to stand behind Matt, rubbing his shoulders and hugging his neck.

"He is going to be okay?" Tai observed the thick gauze that wrapped Jared's abdomen.

"Yeah, should be going home within the next few days." Mimi managed to smile at her friend.

A small rasp at the door alerted the group to the new addition, a pudgy nurse in her uniform holding a clipboard. She looked alarmed at the sight of all of them.

"Visiting hours are over. You should all go home and come back in the morning!" She insisted.

"But ma'am, I can't leave him." Mimi jumped up first.

"I'm sorry, but you must go." The nurse chased Tai and Sora out of the room first.

"Ma'am, he is my son." Mimi argued.

"I'm sorry. But you must go."

With a few more attempts at arguing, the nurse finally managed to remove Matt and Mimi from the room.

Matt still wasn't responding to much of anything. Which was now getting on Mimi's nerves. Still, the night had been long enough and Tai was dragging her in a different direction than Matt and Sora were going.

* * *

_**So, there it is. No he didn't freak out, well maybe intially. I didn't want him to be instantly okay with it, I tried to take into consideration that if someone hit me with that information that it would kind of shake me to my core before I could really believe it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **_

_** Yes, we are seeing her taking a look at possibly being in a relationship with Tai, but I'm not making her a heartless mother by forgetting about her child in the process. The story is not changing its meaning or ships, just gotta go with the flow sometimes. The two of them (Matt and Mimi) are going to have a lot of issues to work on and being apart for a while longer is going to be the only way to fix them.**_

_** Still! Glad to have you reading!**_

_**RAWR**_


	9. Digging Too Deep

"Its all my fault!" Mimi's voice burst out inbetween her sobs.

"No its not." Tai tried to offer her comforting words as he busied himself cleaning up what was left of the mess from the accident.

"You just don't know!" Mimi roughly wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I don't. But I do know you are too good of a mother to just let this happen to your son. It was an accident Mimi. He is going to get better!"

Mimi stared at her friend through her teary eyes. She'd all but paced a hole in the floor since they'd gotten back to her apartment. Tai refusing to let her go alone because of all the turmoil and stress she was in.

He'd tried sitting her down with a cup of tea, running her a bath (that she didn't use), suggesting for her to just go to bed-but none of it worked.

Now that he finally had gotten all the mess cleaned up, his attention turned fully to her.

"Mimi, you need to lay down." He suggested once more.

"No! I have to be up, in case they call about Jared." Mimi argued, nibbling at her thumbnail as she walked into the kitchen.

"And what if they call in the morning and you're too tired too go?" Tai crossed his arms over his chest.

Mimi glared at him the best she could. A look he returned right back too her.

"Come on. I'll tuck you in." He offered her a hand, which she stared at for a long period of time before placing her own in it.

He led her back to her toom, pulled back the perfectly made blankets and forced her to lay down in it. Just as he was about to pull the blankets up around her, she burst into tears once more, grabbing a pillow and holding it to her face.

"Mimi!" Tai fought the pillow from her, "Please just calm down! Don't you think I'm worried about Jared too! I wish I could see him, laughing and smiling right now. It'd make me think everything was going to be okay."

Mimi listened to her friend for a second, then slowly opened her arms up.

Tai looked at her questioningly at first.

"I need you. I just need to cry for a while so I can handle everything like a proper person when the time comes." She said as Tai slowly slid in next to her.

She wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face in his shirt.

Tai craddled her close to him as she wept, until it became a small whimper then just her breathing.

"Matt, you haven't said a word since we left the hospital! Talk to me!" Sora was tugging on Matt's elbow, begging him to acknowledge her in some way or form. "Matt!"

Matt still hadn't managed to form a word and even if he had, he lost the ability to speak it. To think that his own child had been so close to him the entire time Mimi had been home. Too think that he had a _his own child_ thought!

"I'm going to call Mimi and find out what happened!" Sora pouted. "I honestly can't believe you won't tell me anything when poor Jared has been in an accident and is at the hospital!"

Sora was serious, Matt knew by the intense look she was giving him.

"Why were you even there before everyone else? You have like, nothing to do with Jared or Mimi hardly."

"I'd been over at her apartment." Matt finally spoke.

"What? Why?" The extra hint of emotion in Sora's voice was easily detectable. She'd always sworn to him that he was in love with Mimi before she took off and left. She knew that they were going to be together. That it was some relief that when Mimi vanished, he didn't as well. Then when he was sitting on pins and needles after hearing she was coming back, well of course Sora's mind would start to worry. But when Jared entered the picture and Matt wouldn't have anything to do with Mimi, well it was a bittersweet thing. She wanted her friends to get along, but she didn't want to risk losing her boyfriend in the mix.

Matt's eyebrow spiked at her. It wasn't his place to reveal to her that her best friend and boyfriend had a child together, even though it was long before they ever got together. Even if it was his place, it wasn't the time.

"Nothing happened."

"I know, I mean I figured nothing had happened. I was just asking." Sora added bashfully. "Hey, wait a minute. Did Tai go with Mimi?"

Matt straightened his form some, being hunched over on your girlfriend's couch trying to convince yourself that you're a father for over an hour, can start to hurt a bit.

"I think he did. Thats good though. She looked really tore up over the whole thing." Sora rattled on about things Matt was sure were making him even more ill than he already was.

"I have to go." He stood abruptly.

"Why?"

"I just do. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sora looked at him questioningly, "Want me to-"

"No, I just need to clear my head."

With that he took his leave. Maybe it was the sudden lack of extra blood pulsing through his body or maybe it was the fact that his whole world had changed with just a couple of words.

Mimi awoke with a start when she felt the bed shift around her and a pounding on the door. Her heart was in her thoat, because someone was in the bed with her and she didn't know who; and the same situation with the door. Her eyes still felt puffy and sore.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was hoping for-" The familiar voice sent relief rushing through Mimi.

"Tai!" Her voice cracked. "What time is it? Who is beating on the door?"

"I don't know, was just about to go investigate that." He chuckled lightly. "Its a little past four."

"What?" She stopped for a second, after making sure she hadn't made a history repeating disasterous mistake; continue, "Has anyone called?!"

"No. Just hang on one second" He added, opening the bedroom door just enough to slip out and go to the door.

Mimi knew she should follow him, but she felt so bad and couldn't find the energy to get up.

"Tai?" Sora's voice rang down the hall.

"Hey, whats up?" Tai's voice waffered back through the apartment.

"I was coming by to check on Mimi on my way to Matt's. Is she-"

"I just got her to sleep. Its been pretty rough." Tai continued, his voice was in a hushed tone.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I guess I'll stop by later." Sora mimiced his tone.

"See ya." Then the sound of the door closing ended the conversation.

Mimi listned as Tai's footsteps came back through the apartment and he re-entered the bedroom. Instead of coming back and sitting with her, he sought out his shoes and began to shove his feet down in them.

"Please don't. I need you." She started to wiggle up right, but he pushed her back down by the shoulders within seconds.

With no words, Tai removed his shoes once more and resumed his previous spot.

"Thank you. So much." Her words were trailing off as she nestled close to him. "For everything."

Tai didn't say anything to her, which she found extremely odd. Tai always had something peppy to say. His breaths sounded labored, as if he was forcing himself to take each one. Had she just not noticed this behavior earlier because she was upset?

It seemed like Mimi had only just closed her eyes when there was another knock at the door.

She stole at her phone, no missed calls and it was about nine in the morning.

"Yo." Tai's voice answered the door.

Mimi quickly snatched a robe and tied it around herself, hiding yesterday's outfit, then made her way to front door. Tai was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes, talking to whoever it was on the otherside.

"What're you doing here?" The person asked. "Isn't this Miss-"

"Hello!" Mimi ducked under Tai's arm and greeted the person at the door, which turned out to be her landlord.

"Hello, Mimi. I came to offer condolences on your son getting hurt. Is he doing better?" He asked, his coffee smelling breath waffing down into her nose.

"He is stable yes, we're about to go see him actally. This is my friend Tai. He watches Jared for me."

"Ah, pleasure. Please keep me posted on your son's condition." With that the landlord left.

Mimi let out a sigh of relief, once she had securely locked the door.

"Would you like to take a shower or something?" She made the offer Tai, who was stretching a few feet away from her.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be quick." Tai disappeared down the hall.

Mimi took these few quick moments to rush to her own room, change, and gather up some things she would need for the hospital.

During this time, she received a phone call from Sora asking if Mimi had seen Matt because he had taken off on her at some point. Mimi told her friend no, then finished getting ready by wadding her hair up in a ponytail at the crown of her head.

Since she and Tai were going to ride together, she decided to kill time waiting for him to finish in the bathroom by going and getting her mail from yesterday.

She located a pair of pink flip-flops, shoved her feet into them, then was out the door.

"Sora apparently never found, Matt." Mimi commented as she and Tai rode the elevator up to Jared's floor.

"Off pouting about something or has decided to write a song about what a butt he is." Tai shrugged.

Matt had almost been a sore subject with Tai of late. Especially after whatever there little pow-wow was at Tai's party. It made Mimi curious as to why the sudden harshness to his best friend had formed.

"Meems, I know you told me before you left that you and Matt had a disagreement of some sort." Tai commented.

"Yeah?" Mimi's fingers gripped the strap of her purse tighter.

"Was it like-you know?" Tai was looking straight at her, but she couldn't find it in her to return the look.

In her mind she was begging the elevator to climb the next two floors in hyperspeed.

"Tai, its complicated and I really don't want to get into all of it." Mimi offered, but she knew Tai wouldn't leave it at that.

When the elevator dinged Tai was just about to start in on his next pursuit of information.

Mimi rushed down the short hall to Jared's room and pushed the door open. The shock that took over her made her freeze.

"Matt?" She asked as Tai came up behind her.

Matt was sitting in the same chair he had been last night, one of his hands tightly holding Jared's as they both slept. Matt leaning forward onto the bed as if he been watching Jared until he fell asleep. He was wearing the same T-shirt and jeans from last night as well.

Neither stirred when she spoke.

"Excuse me-" Tai's voice came from back out in the hall, "how long has he been here?"

Mimi turned to see Tai speaking to a passing nurse.

"He was here first thing this morning. Insisted he be let in, saying he was-"

"Thats good enough! Thank you!" Mimi intergected and pulled Tai into the room quickly.

"What gives?" Tai stumbled behind at brunette's tugging.

"Nothing, I just-" What excuse did she have to offer? Of course, at this point she didn't need to offer him one. Tai's eyes' had adverted from her and were intently staring behind her head.

His lips formed a tight line across his face.

"What?" She asked, her tone may have been a bit harsher than she intended.

Tai nodded to the direction he was facing. Mimi turned to look behind her.

Matt had awaken and had resumed watching Jared's chest fall up and down.

"Matt! Sora has been lookingeverywhere for you!" Mimi spoke-up first, making her way to the chair she had occupied the night before.

"Hm." Matt only grunted a response.

"How has he been?" Mimi asked, wanting to keep some form of conversation going.

"He woke-up." Matt spoke slowly. "Looked at me and smiled. Stayed awake for about twenty minutes, then went back to sleep."

"Good news." Mimi half turned to see Tai standing behind her chair.

When he noticed to staring he smiled at her; then put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. A motion which he followed by placing a feathery kiss on top of her head. "It is indeed good news."

A slight blush covered Mimi's face as she turned to face Jared and Matt once more.

When she made eye contact with Matt she jumped. He was staring a hole right through her. His face was so devoid of emotion that it was as if he was made of stone.

"Mimi, I couldn't help but notice when I was at your apartment _the other night_," Matt's words were dripping with malice, "that you still had the blanket I gave you before you left for America. It was hanging in Jared's playpin."

"Yeah?" Mimi raised an eyebrow at Matt as she inclined forward to try and stir her son.

"I can't believe you kept that. It was a fluke I gave it to you." Matt continued.

"Point?" Mimi asked.

"Just pointing out." Matt shrugged as he reclined back into his chair.

When the light from above Jared's bed hit Matt's eyes, Mimi noted the red tinge and bloodshot appearence. She also noted that Matt wasn't looking at her.

"Hey, Jare." Tai had abandoned Mimi and was sitting on the edge of Jared's bed.

"He should be okay to go home soon." A new voice shocked the company.

They all turned to face the person. It was a man with jet black hair, wearing blue scrubs covered by a white doctor's coat.

"Once his, vitals stabalize a bit more, everything should be fine." The doctor continued, but I do need to speak to the parents?"

He looked questioningly around the room.

Mimi hopped up first and took the few short steps over to the man. The man waited a moment more, then after neither of the men joined, led her from the room.

The thick silence hanging in the air between the two men that had been left in the room was almost sufficating. Each sat on their side of the bed, watching the child and casually glancing up to glare at the other.

Matt's mind was plagued as to why he didn't get up and follow the doctor out himself. He was a parent right? He should have followed. And why was Tai here in the same clothes he wore yesterday with the smell of Mimi's shampoo wavering from him? What right did he have to be here? It wasn't his kid laying there. Frustration made him shove up from his chair and march from the room. His best friend watching him the entire time.

Tai couldn't put a thumb on his feelings. Yes, he and Mimi had done their fair share of flirting since she got home. He adored Jared as if he were his own kid! He'd tried to steer clear of having any feelings for Mimi, but it was hard. He'd formed a childish crush on her before she left, but kept his feelings to himself then because Matt and Mimi had become so friendly with each other. But when he ran into her that morning and she was so upset, he shattered him. When she cried and said she had gotten into a disagreement with Matt and just needed some time, he supported her. Then she was gone. As if she was figment of everyone's imagination. Matt didn't even seem the slightest bit upset. Which irked Tai more. Then when Mimi came home with Jared in tow, Tai didn't even care about the details. Seeing her again made those old put up feelings resurface, but this time he didn't feel bad. He may have been hazardous at first, seeing as he wasn't sure if Jared's father was in the picture, but he couldn't stop the feelings. The more they were together, the more the feelings grew. Soon enough, it became clear there was still something between Matt and Mimi though. Two people who were once thick as thieves that couldn't stand to be near each other? Then Matt's outburst the other night, like he had some condeming piece of information about his and Mimi's information. And now he is here like suddenly he cares. Why is holding Jared's hand like he suddenly can't let the child out of his sight? If Tai didn't know any better he would say that Jared's blonde hair came from Matt because of how Matt was acting. As if it were his son! Of course, Jared was closer to being Tai's son than Matt's anything.

**And why is Matt going out there where Mimi and the doctor are?!**

"So, you have to be extremely-" The doctor stopped midsentence when Matt joined the conversation. "I'm sorry, Sir, but this is a private-"

"I'm the boy's father." Matt blurted out. It was the first real time he'd said it out loud.

The doctor raised a black brow at him, but nodded then continued, "be extremely careful with his activities. For a few days he needs to be restricted to little moving. After he comes in to have his stitches taken out, we'll discuss what other actions too take. Keep him hydrated. Other than that, just take it easy with him. We're going keep him one more day just for safety measures. Any questions?"

Both shook their heads 'no' so the doctor took his leave.

"I was so scared!" Mimi released a breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding.

Her hand latched on to Matt's arm for support.

"He's okay though! Thank you so much Matt!" In what seemed like a second she was hugging Matt. Her face buried deep into his chest.

Jared was going to be okay! It was like a million pound weight had been stripped from her shoulders.

Matt's arms slowly enclosed around Mimi. He held her as she wept the tears of her relief. Some of his own sneaking out.

Time passed slowly, too soon for either they began to pull apart.

"I'm sorry." Mimi sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Don't be." Matt did a quick wipe of his own eyes.

"Guess we'd better-"

"What's going on between you and Tai?" Matt couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What? How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing." Mimi took a step towards the door.

Matt's restraint broke. He shouldn't have done what he did next. This was the girl who his best friend was more than clearly interested in. He was dating her best friend. But they had history. They had what he once conceived as love. _**They had child!**_

When he grabbed her wrist and jerked her backwards, he allowed now extra for a chance to change his mind. His free hand caught the back of her neck, lowered his head to meet hers. The moment their lips touched for the first time in so long, fireworks exploded.

_**BOOM! Hope you enjoyed! I know its long, but better than a short one right? Haha. Thank you for reading! Review if you care too!**_

_**RAWR**_


End file.
